McQueen
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt passes out at a family dinner, he finally confesses that he's pregnant but he hasn't told anyone because the father wants nothing to do with him. The doctors think that Kurt might lose the baby. Finn, of course, tells everyone. Why is Puck upset?


_Another PucKurt meme prompt. This one was number 28 as chosen by sueleenew. I'm trying to get these written in order you're choosing them, but some of them are harder to write then others. This one just sort of wrote itself..._

_The Prompt:_

_"Kurt faints when he gets up from the dinner table one night after a family dinner and when he starts to come to he is freaking out because now he is cramping really bad. His dad rushed him to the hospital where he has to admit that he is almost five months pregnant. The doctors are almost certain that he is going to loss this baby and Kurt is scared out of his mind. Kurt and his dad have to discuss why he did not tell Burt that he was pregnant... he was scared of his reaction. When Kurt is questioned about the other father he tells his dad that they broke up due to the boyfriend wanting to stay in the closet... Kurt knew that he was pregnant and tried to tell Noah that he needed to be honest with everyone instead of hiding like they were doing something wrong. When he refuses they break up without Kurt telling him that he is pregnant._

_Finn not knowing to stay quiet tells everyone in Glee that Kurt is pregnant and that he might loss the baby. When Puck hears this he takes off to the hospital to see Kurt. It does not take a genius to tell that Puck is the father and that he was the boyfriend that was not willing to come out even to their friends. (Bonus for the reason he would not let people know is that he was scared of what the other jocks would do to Kurt if they came out)_

_Happy Ending would be great but angst ending will work also! As always use some or all of this prompt."_

_I know it's another mpreg fic, so soon after the other one, but that was the prompts that were picked. This one is different, I think. Male pregnancy is common in this world, so on with the fic:_

**McQueen**

Kurt followed Carole into the kitchen with the dishes from the dinner, laughing about some story about Finn from when he was a baby.

Finn was trying to ignore the stories as he talked football with Burt, but both of them jump to their feet when the sound of shattering dishes came from the kitchen and Carole gave a startled cry of Kurt's name.

'What happened?' Burt asked calmly, as he crouched next to Carole by Kurt, as Finn stood frozen in the doorway.

'I don't know, we were laughing and then he just passed out,' Carole replied, obviously upset.

'Finn!' Burt yelled, trying to snap the other teen back to reality.

Finn blinked stupidly, 'Help me get him to the couch,' Burt stated, as he tried to lift Kurt up.

Rushing over, Finn helped Burt carry Kurt to the couch.

Several tense minutes later, as Carole was debating whether to call 9-1-1, Kurt blinked himself back to consciousness.

'What happened?' he asked, as Burt offered him a glass of water.

'You passed out in the kitchen,' Carole replied, sitting on the couch by his hip.

Kurt gave a sudden cry of pain as he curled around himself.

'No, no, no,' he began to chant as he relaxed slightly, only to seize with pain again.

'Kurt, what's wrong?' Burt asks, raking a hand through his son's hair.

'Hospital, need to get -ah!' he cried out as the pain grew stronger.

'You sure?' Burt asked, genuinely afraid for his boy.

'Please, Daddy,' Kurt replied, turning tear-filled, frightened eyes to his dad.

Burt nodded, and helped Kurt stand. 'Call ahead, tell them what happened,' he barked back to Carole, who was already on the phone.

'We'll meet you there,' she called back before turning her attention back to the phone.

Finn, for his part, had no idea what was going on, he didn't know what to do or say, so he just waited for his mother to tell him what to do.

...

Once at the hospital, which was ready to take Kurt in, Burt wouldn't leave Kurt's side, namely because Kurt was clutching at his father's hand, just as tightly as Burt was clutching his son's hand.

When the doctor pushed on his stomach, he cried out in pain.

'Are you sexually active?' the doctor asked in concern.

Kurt nodded, ignoring the surprised gasp from his father, 'I'm about five months pregnant.'

'Kurt?' Burt asked, with a bit of a warning tone, but the doctor cut him off.

'I think you might be having a miscarriage, we'll do everything we can to prevent it, but it doesn't look good,' the doctor offered before whisking Kurt away and leaving Burt in the hallway.

'What's wrong?' Carole asked as she and Finn showed up beside him.

'He's pregnant... they don't know if it'll make it.'

'Oh, honey,' Carole pulled a stunned Burt into a hug. Finn sank to the floor.

...

When the doctor found them, Finn was asleep across several chairs and Carole was reading an old magazine as Burt paced the comfort room. Carole gently shook Finn awake.

'We've stopped the premature labour and have Kurt under sedation, to keep him calm. But it's possible that he could lose the baby.'

Carole gasped, clutching tightly to Burt as Finn could only stare at his parents in dismay.

'He's asleep right now, and probably will be for the rest of the night.'

'I'd like to stay with my son,' Burt stated, bordering on defiant.

The doctor only nodded, 'this way Mr. Hummel.'

'Burt?' Carole whispered, unsure of what to do.

He pulled her close and kissed her softly, 'take Finn home. There really isn't much we can do right now. Finn should go to school tomorrow; it would beat waiting around here all day.'

Carole nodded, 'he'll be okay. They'll be okay.'

He could only nod, as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Burt watched as Carole and Finn headed down the hall before following the doctor to Kurt's room.

...

Kurt woke slowly, feeling groggy.

Then as he took in the pale blue room and the soft beeping around him he suddenly became to panic.

Before he could work himself into a full blown panic attack, Burt was there with his arms around him, whispering gently to him.

When Kurt was calm, without help from the nurse who'd shown up to check on him, he and Burt ate breakfast in awkward silence.

It was finally Burt, who broke the silence, 'why didn't you tell me?' he asked as gently as he could.

Kurt looked away, worrying the edge of the blanket.

'Look, kiddo, whatever it is we can work this out together. I was hoping it would be a few years before i was going to be a grandfather, but this isn't the end of the world.'

Kurt suddenly burst into tears, and Burt was by his side in an instant, holding his son and offering words of comfort, rocking him like he used to when Kurt had nightmares after his mother had died.

The entire story poured out of Kurt, how he'd been seeing a boy in secret because the other boy wasn't willing to reveal himself yet and how Kurt was positive he was in love with this boy. They had been dating for almost 4 months before Kurt finally gave him his virginity, and when several weeks later, he began to feel sick, he went to a doctor and found out he was pregnant. He was going to get the other boy another chance to come out, that they shouldn't hide, shouldn't be ashamed, but they had a big fight about it. How the other boy didn't want Kurt to get hurt because of him. They had called each other horrible things and Kurt hadn't told the other boy about the baby. He couldn't.

And now he was going to lose the only thing he had left of the other boy. He had been so scared to tell and anyone, to tell Burt. Afraid he'd be kicked out, or worse.

How much he hated the hormones that were making him cry at everything.

Neither one noticed Finn and Carole in the doorway until Carole knocked and smiled brightly, holding a bouquet of colourful flowers.

'We wanted to see how you were doing,' she announced, telling Finn were to put the flowers as she kissed first Kurt then Burt.

After a few minutes Finn announced that he should get to school, his mother nodded and stood; saying good bye to the pair before they headed out.

...

Finn didn't see anyone at school until he headed to glee. It was Schuester that asked after Kurt.

When no one answered and looked around, Finn wiped his hands on his jeans before standing.

'He's in the hospital. He almost lost his baby, the doctors don't know for sure if it'll make it to term,' he announced.

Before anyone could say anything, Puck was up and out of the room.

Everyone was suddenly trying to talk over everyone else.

Finn watched the door trying to piece together the information he knew.

'Finn, honey,' Quinn's hand was on his arm, 'what's wrong?'

'Kurt said that the father didn't want to come out of the closet, that he was afraid for Kurt, if everyone found out about them.'

Everyone just sort of stared at either Finn or the door Puck had torn out of; no one was really sure what to say.

'Does this mean the baby's going to have a Mohawk?' Brittany asked Artie. 'Kurt's going not going to like that.'

...

Kurt was alone in his room, working on a crossword puzzle as he sang along to a stereo on low.

'Kurt,' Puck said softly, startling the other boy so badly he poked a hole in the newspaper.

'Puck,' the other boy winced at the nickname. If Kurt noticed, he didn't say anything. 'What are you doing here?'

Puck was silent for a moment before his bottom lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes. 'I'm a fucking idiot,' he stated.

'I don't...'

'I'm sorry!' he blurted, before he took two long strides to drop to his knees beside the bed, 'I'm so fucking sorry. I was being a selfish asshat and I'm not... I wasn't ashamed of you, don't ever think that, please. I love you so fucking much, and I'm sorry I hurt you, but I was just so afraid of what Karofsky would do to you.'

'Me?'

'I want to protect you all the damn time, and I can't, not at school when we don't have the same class or when-'

'Noah, shut up,' Kurt cut him off.

Puck stared at him, in hurt and confusion. 'They can't do anything to me that they haven't already done.'

They had a silent conversation, agreeing to talk when they were hopped up on sedatives and adrenaline and guilt. Though the guilt might always be there.

'Can I?' Puck asked, his eyes dropping down to Kurt's stomach.

Kurt nodded and pulled up his shirt, 'there really isn't much to feel,' he offered as Puck studied the barely noticeable bump before tentatively sliding a large hand over the flesh.

Kurt's eyes fell closed as familiar warmth spread over him, the same warmth that always came whenever Puck touched him.

'Noah,' he moaned softly.

'I love you, so fucking much, and I promise to do whatever I have to keep you and this baby,' Puck whispered to Kurt, before kissing him. 'I don't care who knows. And if anyone has any problems with it, I'll beat the ever loving shit out of them.'

Puck crawled into the bed with Kurt, wrapping himself around the other boy, feather soft kisses on whatever part of him he could reach.

A little while later, as the pair talked quietly together, to doctor appeared. Kurt and the baby were stable, for now, but Kurt was to stay off his feet for the next four months. He couldn't do anything strenuous, and that included dancing. But he could still sing. In a wheelchair. School was out because of the walking, but they set up video conferencing and Puck would bring in Kurt's homework whenever Kurt wasn't in the school for glee. It was the only two hours that he got to leave the house and that was only every other day. He relished his freedom.

...

The next four months were the longest and the shortest in Puck's life.

Karofsky and his merry band of losers had tried to harass Puck once word got around that he had knocked up Kurt Hummel, resident fairy but Puck had grabbed his junk and twisted, whispering harshly to the other teen.

No one knew for sure what Puck said to Karofsky both boys were tight lipped, but whenever Puck was around, Karofsky would cup his testicles. Rumour had it that he wore a cup all the time.

The next time Karofsky met Kurt, completely accidental on Puck's part, Karofsky had practically begged for Kurt's forgiveness, offering him congratulations and free babysitting.

An embarrassed Azimio had to drag Karofsky away.

...

New Directions was fresh from a second place finish at Nationals when Kurt went into labour, for real this time. A few weeks early but that was normal, and the doctors weren't too concerned.

Kurt gave birth, via c-section, to a beautiful baby boy, Alexander Steven Hummel Puckerman. He was a little on the smaller side, but apparently both Puck and Kurt had been too, and he was completely bald.

When they were asked why they went with Alexander Steven, Puck had shrugged, he was still caught up in the tiny being in his arms, and a still groggy Kurt had said that McQueen wasn't a very good first name.

* * *

><p><em>So I am still taking requests for songs and numbers (1-60), and if you pick a number that's already been picked, I'll let you know, and you can pick another number... or something. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!<em>


End file.
